Secret Psychics
by Liellana
Summary: A prophecy. A tragic past. Lies. Four girls. Four boys. Once the girls' powers start to disappear, they learn that they have to kiss four boys at midnight. Boys who are. . . immune, to their power. The only way to do that is to make those boys fall in love with them. Not a hard task. But what happens when they find themselves falling in love with those four boys?
1. Prologue

**Secret Psychics**

Prologue

_It all starts with a prophecy._

A prophecy. That's what linked us together.

_Four girls who can read minds._

We are not sure if it is a gift or a curse.

_Four boys who are immune._

We still do not know who they are.

_Once the moon reaches it's highest peak,_

_During the time where the leaves start to fall,_

_These girls' powers will grow weak._

Autumn. Midnight. These were the answers to the prophecies. But. . . why will our powers grow weak?

_The only way to regain their powers,_

_Is when the night meets the dawn._

_A loving kiss with their pawn._

We don't understand.

We never did.

We don't know anything about love.

Love doesn't exist.

But we know what we're going to do.

_The four boys will fight,_

_To gain what is right._

_But in the end, the girls will succeed._

To regain our powers, we have to kiss those four who are immune.

So we have to get them to fall in love with us.

We won't lose our powers, even if it is a curse.

The question is. . . Will we fall for them?


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story also contains OCxOC, as EXTRAS ONLY. My usual OCs, so to those who read "Balancing the Elements," (please check it out) you'll know them ;) And this chapter is basically the introduction of characters, so. . . yeah. **

Chapter 1

I stepped out of the burning house. They were gone. Like a whisper from the wind. A water resort on fire. What a laugh. My sisters—they committed suicide. Suicide. . . bombing.

My name is Misty Waterflower, sixteen years old, and I vow to fight for as long as I live.

* * *

I was lost in the forest. At a very young age. I was only eight. But it was never an accident. It was meant to happen, it was planned by my parents.

My name is Leaf Green, sixteen years old, and I vow to never abandon anyone as long as he or she needs my help.

* * *

It was dawn. It matches my name. So early in the morning and you are greeted by dead parents. Don't you think that's just lovely?

My name is Dawn Hikari, fifteen years old, and I vow to always stay strong.

* * *

My parents. . . were divorced. I was left to die in the streets because none of them would take me. Love doesn't exist. I don't understand. What is love? It's no use. Love is nothing.

My name is May Maple, fifteen years old, and I vow never to fall in love.

* * *

We are the Secret Psychics, and we don't believe in love.

* * *

"May, Dawn, Leaf! Get your lazy asses down here this instant!" Misty shrieked. Misty Waterflower was a fiery redhead. She was wearing a peach top decorated with beautiful blue curls here and there. She wore blue shorts that reached a little above her knee. Her navy blue rubber shoes were untied, one of her socks a little bit shorter than the other. She was wearing a beautiful emerald necklace, shaped like a drop of water.

"Coming!" Leaf shouted, rushing down the stairs. "We overslept." Leaf Green was a gentle brunette. She was wearing a sleeveless blue shirt with a black circle on her chest. Her red skirt was slightly wrinkled, as if it needed ironing. Leaf was hastily trying to wear her socks while brushing her hair, having a bit of difficulty. Her white hat was tilted slightly to the side. An amber necklace hung around her neck, shaped like a leaf, true to her name.

"Alright, alright, no rush Mist!" Dawn called. Dawn Hikari was a hyper bluenette. She stepped down the staircase, fully awake, her clothes neater than Leaf's. She wore a black dress with a pink hem. A red scarf was tied around her neck, while two yellow ribbons adorned her hair. Her knee-high pretty pink boots shined as she passed through the light. Dangling from her neck was a sapphire necklace, shaped like a star.

"It's too early!" May grunted, as she slowly trudged down the stairs. May Maple was a fierce brunette. She was wearing a red top with a blue ribbon in the middle of her collar. She wore black cycling shorts under a white skirt. A red bandana adorned her chestnut brown hair. Her yellow rubber shoes were strapped on for a quick finish. A ruby necklace adorned her neck, shaped like a rose.

"Well, our three lazypants need to hurry up, because school starts in fifteen minutes," Misty said impatiently. She smirked as three pairs of eyes widened and hastened their pace. After about six minutes, the four girls were ready to run to school.

"Ready?" Misty asked. The three girls nodded behind her, ready to sprint. Misty smirked. "Let's go."

Dawn panted heavily as she entered the campus, her backpack no longer behind her back. Instead, she held it in her hand in the frantic chase. Leaf gasped beside Dawn, her head directed to the sky. May was standing beside Misty, breathing heavily. Misty was observing them, a smile playing on her lips.

"Misty. . ." Leaf started, her voice ragged. "How. . . can. . . y-you. . . not be. . . t-tired?"

Misty raised an eyebrow. "We do this every morning!"

Dawn, Leaf and May glared at her. "_YOU_ DO IT EVERY MORNING," they shouted simultaneously. Misty smiled sheepishly.

May sighed. "Let's just get to class." Dawn nodded beside her.

Another typical day of school. May sighed. Nothing ever happens in Petalburg Academy. Girls shrieking as their crushes walk by, boys asking girls to date them. _It was horrid, _May admitted. She didn't understand why girls would waste every second of their time trying to catch the attention of their crushes. It was pathetic.

**May's POV**

I can't stand this school! It gives me migraines. Such pathetic attempts of 'love.' I seriously, don't understand. Anyway, for us four, it was a routine to read everyone's minds as we passed by. That way, we know who's real, and who's fake. Oh, and we enjoy blackmailing them about their crushes.

'_Hmph, here's that no good swimmer.' _I smiled at Misty who looked at me with a grin. A week ago, Misty had beaten a girl in a swimming contest, with a prize of Five Thousand Dollars. Apparently, the girl she beat was actually planning to cheat. Reading minds is a blessing.

'_Ms. Fashionista. Bleh, stupid.' _Beside me, Dawn made a disgusted look on her face while she stuck her tongue out to the girl. The girl shivered, as Dawn walked away smirking. _'Did she just read my mind?'_

'_Leaf is so hot. I might consider dating her. . . but. . . she might be taken.' _Leaf, who was at my left, clasped my hand for safety measures. I smiled at her.

'_Here comes Ms. Heartbreaker,' _I heard a boy whisper in his mind. I sighed. Two days ago, the boy had asked to be his girlfriend, spending a huge amount of money on chocolates, flowers—I'm not very fond of daisies—and love notes! Unfortunately, I turned him down, with the words 'Sorry, but I just don't understand love.'

'_Dammit, Cheska beat me again.' _I almost laughed. The girl who thought it was fumbling over dozens of papers, desperately trying to review. Introducing, Angel Meona. She had straight black hair that reached a little below her shoulders, large onyx eyes, and a skinny figure. At first sight, she seemed as if she was the nicest girl around, but once you hang out with her for a few days, she starts getting all clingy. If you don't spend time with her, she glares at you, which is what she is doing to me right now. Her name doesn't really fit her personality. Her greatest desire is to beat Cheska Veliones, in everthing she does. She has a _huge _crush on Inigo Cresda.

'_Please welcome, the four psychics who may or may not be reading my mind right now. If you are, well, then come over here and greet me a good morning, would you?' _ I grinned, as Cheska waved at us. This is Cheska Veliones. She has wavy scarlet hair that reached a little above her waist, amber eyes, and a curvy body. Like I said, she is the smartest girl in class. A freaking genius. She ditches classes she hates, like Drama and Arts—she's great at drawing, she just hates it when teachers tell her what to do—with Inigo Cresda, her best friend. Cheska loved challenges, and the greatest challenge that was given to her was to find out if we were psychic. Don't ask me how she knew it, she just knew it. She started following us around, saying things in her mind telling us to _'Give it up, I know you four are psychic.' _ She's the only one we told our secret to, as long as she helps us out during quizzes. She only helps Dawn and Leaf though, they loved to cram.

"Shut up Cheska, you might give away our secret," Dawn smiled. Cheska rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"Good Morning!" Leaf said cheerfully.

"Good Morning. What are you four up to?"

"Oh nothing, just reading minds. You know it's a routine every morning," Misty replied.

"Right, well, what's the news for today?" Cheska asked.

"Remember the girl who _almost _beat me in the swimming contest?" Misty asked. Cheska nodded. "Well, that girl is still hanging on to her loss." Cheska shrugged.

"Next!"

"Some girl hated me for being a fashionista!" Dawn laughed. "Pathetic, right?"

"I guess so. Next!"

"A guy wanted to ask me out," Leaf said, as a shiver ran down her spine. "Disgusting."

"Good luck with that!" Cheska said teasingly. "May, how about you?"

"Remember Hans?"

"Hmm. . ." Cheska put a finger below her chin. "Black hair, glasses?"

"Yep. Still mad at me for 'Breaking his heart.'"

Cheska laughed. "Well, good luck to you and Leaf. Wanna ditch Drama with me?" she asked. Leaf and I were ready to say yes, but—

"No, don't ditch drama. You might flunk," Misty said. Introducing the _motherly _side of our redhead.

Cheska shrugged. "I _always _ditch drama. And the teacher doesn't even care! She's very nice."

Misty glared at her. "She doesn't care because you pass every single subject with flying colors!"

"_Anyway,_ it's first subject, so I'll only be around during homeroom," She said, then looked at the clock. "We better go. It's already homeroom."

We nodded, as we followed her towards the classroom. I blocked my mind of any noise, so no one's thoughts can enter my brain. I could sense that Misty and Dawn did the same. Dawn slid the door open, and quickly sat in the front row. Misty sat beside, her, while Leaf and I sat behind them. Cheska simply took a seat beside me. Beside her was Inigo.

Inigo Cresda. He was a boy with messy chestnut hair and scarlet eyes. He was _very _arrogant. Like Cheska, he was smart as well. Both are geniuses. These two always competed for Valedictorian, although I've _never _seen them open a book or take notes. Inigo was Cheska's companion. They ditch subjects they can't stand, and the teacher doesn't really care. Inigo was Angel's crush, and she's not having much luck with him since the boy likes someone else, specifically the genius sitting beside me. How do I know it? Easy, mind-reading. We(I, Misty, Dawn, and Leaf) confronted him about it, and of course, he was forced to admit it. We never told Cheska though, she has to figure that out herself, if she really is the genius I claim to be.

One minute and thirty-six seconds later—yes, I was counting—the teacher entered. Our teacher, Mr. Brock, was a man in his late twenties. He has black hair, black skin, and don't ask me what his eyes look like. Mr. Brock was a major flirt, to other women his age. That's why. . . he gets slapped. _A lot._

"Good Morning everyone," he greeted. We replied the action with a "Good Morning, Mr. Brock." He continued, "Today we meet four new transfer students from La Rousse High. Please you four, do come in."

The first one who entered looked like he couldn't care less. He had raven black hair, onyx eyes, and a crooked smile. "My name is Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town. Nice to meet you!" He grinned. A few students, specifically girls, smiled back at him. Misty raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, well, Mr. Ketchum, at the fourth seat please, beside Polly. Polly, please raise your hand." A blonde raised her hand at the fourth row.

Next, another boy came in. He had red hair, black eyes, and a smirk was playing on his lips. "The name's Gary Oak, from Pallet Town. And to all the lovely ladies out there, a _pleasure _to meet you." The girls sighed dreamily. I rolled my eyes. Beside me, Leaf grabbed my hand. Someone's traumatized.

"Mr. Oak, please seat beside Lola." Said girl smiled at Gary and smiled flirtatiously. Gary smiled at her as well.

Again, another followed I think. The moment he entered the room, I felt an ominous aura. The boy had purple hair and onyx eyes, and a plain expression on his face. "Paul Shinji." End of sentence. That was all he said. In front of me, Dawn shook slightly, as if a shiver ran down her spine.

"Mr. Shinji. . ." I could sense Mr. Brock was scared. "Sit beside Lina." The girl smiled at Paul, while Paul glared at her. Nevertheless, she smiled as if nothing happened.

This was the last one, I knew it. Another boy came in. This time, all girls shrieked, and Mr. Brock had to quiet them down. Why would they do that? He doesn't even look good. The boy had green hair, emerald eyes, and a. . . his expression was unreadable. "Andrew Hayden. Call me Drew." The girls squealed as he spoke. Leaf held her head with her hand. I sighed. She didn't block her mind! I bet her head is filled with "Oh my God, he's so hot!"

We can read minds at will, blocking out others. But when they get too intense, the thoughts are forced into our brain. So we have to block our minds every time we enter a crowded area. I rubbed Leaf's back, to at least minimize the pain, and raised my hand.

"Yes, Ms. Maple?" Mr. Brock asked.

"My friend has a headache," I said, and motioned to Leaf. "May I take her to the clinic?"

That's when I noticed _him. _He was staring at me, emerald orbs boring into my soul. It creeped me out. He smiled at me. My eyes widened, and I looked away and rolled my eyes.

"Of course, Ms. Maple. Please do. But return for the first period," Mr. Brock said kindly. I nodded, smiling.

As we passed Drew, I freed my brain. Now I know what Leaf is going through! Screams from girls! It hurt! I struggled to pass all those. Then I noticed something. I tried to read Drew's mind.

'_I can't read his thoughts.' _


End file.
